Incredibly Beautiful
by irokme
Summary: Sexy n famous NHL hockey player, Inuyasha Takahashi finds himself bending over backwards to get modern witty and beautiful kindergarten teacher Kagome to simply fall in love with him. How can two people from different worlds come together to find love?
1. Building Africa

Ages: Kagome:23, Inuyasha: 24, Sango:24, Miroku: 26

Sexy and famous NHL hockey player, Inuyasha Takahashi finds himself bending over backwards to get modern witty and beautiful kindergarten teacher Kagome to simply fall in love with him. How can two people from different worlds come together to find love?

**Chapter 1: Building Africa**

xx.

_National Hockey Rink_

A man dressed in a very professional attire spoke into his phone sternly with a pissed off look on his face. He went by the name, Inuyasha Takahashi, he was a celebrity and NHL'S most valuable hockey player for he and his team had won the Stanley Cup consecutively for the past 4 years. He played forward on a team call Detroit Red Wings.

Inuyasha Takahashi was a _very_ handsome athlete, famously known for his _looks_, incredible hockey skills and of course his ongoing list of celebrity girlfriends.

The six foot two, silver haired goddess pushed past the door corridor of one of _his _father's very own public hockey rink arena and walked up the bleachers and a few sets of stairs finally reaching the highest point of the arena. He rested his arms on the railing and grunted into his phone.

"Why the hell did you book me at a kindergarten class, you fucker." For someone dressed so professionally, why did he act like he was 17? Inuyasha had no clue exactly how_ kind_ his manager was.

On the other end, Miroku couldn't help but laugh, he knew the moment he picked up his phone, Inuyasha had found out about it. "Man, I can explain. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

– click –

Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what he was up to now, his idiot of a friend was his best friend since well, forever. Izayoi and Sheila were bestfriends way back before the two young men were even born. Miroku was his very own manager who was only two years older than him, Inuyasha decided back then that, who else could be more trusting and devoting then his best friend who just got out of University graduating with an Bachelor Degree in Business Administration.

"Stupid Idiot." Inuyasha cursed to no one in specific. The _beautiful_ man…yes _beautiful_ had worn his dress pants and dress shoes completed with his white collar shirt and tie. (Ever see that really sexy hockey player in a tux?)

He looked down to see a minor hockey league shooting nets and smiled slightly. (so cute, basically 5 to 6 year olds playing hockey!) Inuyasha couldn't help it, he had to admit, he was a softy for children. (Awwwwwww!)

An arm slid around his waist and whispered into his ear "Baby, you're supposed to be in the banquet, coach is looking for you."

"I know, Kikyou." Inuyasha turned around and stared at the beautiful model and pulled her into his chest and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and gave her his sexy smile that was to die for and together they walked towards the banquet.

xx.

Today was the big night, it was the annual kick off to hockey season banquet for the Red Wings Detroit as well as his press conference about his first elementary school fundraiser he will take part in.

The banquet went well as all the team players stood at the front of the stage holding their big silver cup from the previous year. The paparazzi flooded the banquet with arena guards (LOL) trying to kick them out of the big banquet room. The place was simply beautiful. Inuyasha's family sat near the front, joining them was Miroku and his family.

Inuyasha stood grinning ear to ear amongst his other fellow team's knowing that they were going to have yet, again a great year with four newest players joining the team.

x.x

"He's probably very excited for season's to start huh?" said Mrs. Hitoshi said to Izayoi. "He is very my dear. " The two young wives chattered away as they kept their eyes on the front of the room while the men talked about business. Izayoi smiled at her eldest son and he smiled back as he continued his conversation with his wife, Rin and Miroku.

Izayoi was overall an successful woman that strongly built her family; she was businesswomen, mother of two whom she is very proud of. She was a very sweet lady that loved her family. Izayoi wanted her youngest son to be successful in whatever he wanted to do and that was hockey. She knew from the minute he picked up his hockey stick when he was just 6 years old that he was going to be an amazing athlete when he grew up, and she was right.

Her oldest son was known as Doctor Takahashi Sesshomaru whom she is also very proud of for following his heart. He went from choosing his career towards being a welder to a high school teacher to a gardener.. (aha) and lastly a model of all she fully supported in university.

Her husband, Inutashio was CEO and chairman of his very own corporation he built from scratch now known as world's largest empires expanding across the seas. The two brothers were born and raised into a multi-billionaire family, there mother was the most beautiful mother anyone could wish for, she understood and she always let her kids be free, always letting them reach their goals. So supportive of everything they've ever tried in the past in order to let the two brothers become who they were today. Yes, Izayoi was one incredible female and everyone knew that.

"So how did you get my _naive_ to agree to appear at that classroom charity Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku who chuckled, Sesshomaru had heard it on the radio while driving to the banquet.

"Well...Truth is,he hasn't agreed to it yet, he found out probably the same time you did..." Miroku looked at his silver watch ", about an hour ago." Sesshomaru burst into laughter making Rin hit his shoulder softly.

"Your crazy." said Rin who donned a simple black gown that ended at her past her heels fitting perfectly.

"You know what? I think he's gonna do it." Miroku sctratched the back of his head and grinned, Sesshomaru gave him a questionable look.

Inuyasha knows that everything I do, it's for the best of him. Kagome is a kindergarten teacher who put herself out, and dedicated her life towards this small group. She is a childhood friendwith my girlfriend, Sango. She brought it up that they were trying to raise money to build schools across Africa. There goal is to raise over $300,000,000 which would be hard for such a small school. Because they are so little, they surely don't have enough will power to raise even one school, let alone a bunch all over Africa. Sango gave me her number awhile back and I have been talking to her for quite a while now. She was actually surprised hearing from me." Miroku laughed.

"Why is that Son?" asked Inutashio who was also engaging in the talk

"Well, let's say she see's the front page magazines." The family laughed it off.

"She finally agreed after I spent months trying to convince her,"

Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head, "You'r good Miroku, _real_ good." Miroku laughed at his remark

"You're a good man Miroku." said a Inutashio, he was in his early 50's whom also indorsed long silver locks like his two grown sons. Inutashio patted him on his back. "Thanks Inutashio. I'm doing it for the girl, she's really great. I myself want to help out but I know Inuyasha would do much more to the foundation."

The two women also engaged in the conversation laughed. Izayoi was amazed by what she heard and found it so touching "Miroku my dear, may I ask what this group is called? I am very interested in this and I would love to help."

Miroku smiled and spoke in a very professional tone. "It's called Building Africa. Kagome started this group a little over 6 months ago before launching it towards other elementary schools including the very one she teaches at when it officially opened beginning of September. It's not all about donating money, it's about the experience and letting someone like Inuyasha engage in raising the money with bake sales, car wash or food banks."

Izayoi couldn't help but smile, she then and there promised herself she was going to meet this Kagome girl who very much reminded her of herself.

"So Inuyasha's going to be washing cars and baking with 3 and 4 year olds?" Sheila asked as she chucked sweetly.

"Yep, I defiantly can't wait for that as well!" Miroku shot back.

"Hey what all you guy's talking about?" said Inuyasha who had his arms around Kikyou's shoulder.

The family looked at the two and decided to not to have the conversation any longer.

"A new movie coming out." Sesshomaru replied in sarcastic tone making Inuyasha raise his eye brow.

"Right."

The two families were very suspicious of Kikyou hearing in on any conversations due to past experiences when some juicy details were offered to the press. There was defiantly something about her they didn't seem to trust her. Izayoi knew that Kikyou was hiding something when she caught her snooping in Inuyasha's office a month ago.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, I need to be somewhere right now, I'm sorry I can't stay." said Kikyou bowed politely at them. She turned and looked at Miroku's parents and bowed and didn't bother greeting Rin goodbye because she knew that Rin didn't like her very much.

_Well, atleast she's polite... _Miroku thought to himself.

Inuyasha grabbed her purse and said to his family "I'll be back." The family simply nodded not really caring she'll be gone. The couple walked out of the back of the hall to avoid the paps.

When they finally got past the swarming paparazzi's he walked her to her car and gave her a kiss. "Bye, my love." He nodded and stood back and waved as she drove away.

"Ugh that was fucking boring, I can't wait to see my Julian." she said to herself as she dialed a number. Hearing the dial tone she drove off into the dark.

"Hey sexy, I'm on my way."

For some reason, Inuyasha had kept Kikyou around for way to long.

Inuyasha knew that Kikyou wasn't faithful to him when he smelt a weird masculine scent around her all the time. Yet he didn't care because he wans't exactly faithful to her either.

After returning to his table, the group had a good chat and waited until Inuyasha would have his little speech as did his other team players. Inuyasha and Miroku did alot of visiting with the members while drinking until around 8 pm, it was dark outside and it was almost time for his conference. The parents set out back home and said there good byes as Inuyasha and Miroku drove towards the conference in Inuyasha's black Range Rover.

When it was silent Miroku started.

"Inuyasha this is important, listen to what I've got to say."

"Fine, what exactly is this charity you signed me up for?" Inuyasha asked in a flat tone when he slowed down to a red light.

"You remember my girlfriend, Sango?"

"Yeah I know her, the_ hot_ lawyer?" Inuyasha snickered.

Miroku glared at him giving him a _grow up_ facial.

"So what about her."

"She's is second to the chair of this foundation. Best friend with the girl that agreed to you appearing at the signing next week."

"It's a small group of people that wants to build schools in Africa; she wants to raise money to go over there herself to build and open elementary schools. Her name is Kagome and she's only 22 who is so young at heart. I've secretly known her and have been in contact with her for the past 3 months trying to start this up man. She's a great teacher with a good heart. You will be participating in conferences and make appearances at the associating events that I've promised with her. You will hold a high position in this small group that will probably expand, though she will still hold the highest position for she was founder of it next to Sango. Your association with this organization will last 3 years as of the signing next week."

Inuyasha slammed the break's, he could not believe his ears, his best friend was forcing him into something so big and acting like it's not a big deal.

"_**WHAT!**_" Inuyasha pulled over and shifted to park. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

In this situation _everyone_ would've been scared shit-less of his behaviour, but Miroku? he was used to his anger problems.

"Next week, all we will be doing is getting the contract figured out and signed, as I talked with her, she wasn't sure that she wanted to work with you, she say's she's heard about your bad ways and seen your picture in magazines didn't think it would be a great idea at first, she then called me back knowing that this was the best offer she had and she wanted to make sure you were a good influence on the children. I promised her half-heartedly that you would be a great adult figure for them and she said she wanted to meet you. So when the contract is up and ready you will be are going to show up and do whatever she tells ya for the next 3 yea_rs."_

"Please tell me your bull shitting! A COUPLE OF YEARS! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" Inuyasha cut him off rudely. "I have better shit to do then help out in a charity! Are you trying to steal my adult life away! My whole life works around hockey! What makes you think I will be able to juggle two things at once! Yes you are absolute INSANE!"

Miroku sighed. "As I was saying, there holding little events three times a week for only 2 to 3 hours Inuyasha, it wouldn't affect you one bit. There trying to raise little over $300,000,000, for the past month they've only raised not even close to $1,000."

"The fuck it wouldn't! I'm not agreeing to this contract! What if she's some physco bitch that takes advantage of me do whatever the fuck she pleases, knowing that im basically signing my life in her hands for 3 years IS absolutely INSANE!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at his friend.

"Grow up child, as if a kindergarten teacher will take advantage of you, I know her. She's very sweet and beautiful and sounds nothing you just spoke of." Miroku said calmly to Inuyasha knowing that he would eventually give in. (Evilllllll)

Inuyasha groaned wondering why the hell he was forcing him to do some **so** stupid. Then he _literally_ seen a light bulb flash above his head. _Inuyasha you smart man, why didn't I think of this sooner...lol..wait did I just say laugh out loud?_

"I could just fucking give the school $300,000,000 dollars and build 5 more fucking highschools in fucking Kenya!"

"_Not happening_, are you stupid Inuyasha. Why the hell would you do that when millions of people can simply put out a dollar from everyone to raise money? The only reason people aren't because word hasn't gotten around yet and not many people know about this group of people who are doing something so amazing. But ya if you would like to donate that would be great but its along process, three year's might not even build you 10 schools. If you were to help them put the word out, people would surely put in a couple bucks out of their pockets, all they ask for is a dollar per person, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave him an insane look.

"I think that Ms. Kagome is amazing and so strong. She's here on her own while her parents and brother are still living in Hong Kong. She is one incredible human being, I seen one of her speeches and it was heart warming."

"Yeah well why, don't ya just fuckin marry her."

"Im not forcing you to do this just for Kagome, it's for the children. Inuyasha, there are people starving to death in Africa while you have so much. Did I mention the kindergartens would love if they could meet you and show them that you actually live up to your name and that you're not all that the magazines just state you are? Inuyasha this would benefit you in numerous ways. You've got nothing to lose!" Miroku finally scolded the twenty four year old grown man with mind of a 17 year old.

"Just listen to me, whenever in the past had I handed you something that has failed you up to this day? I would never do something like that; you need to open up your heart, why is it that Ms. Kagome has signed her whole life over to this group and you can't for 3 years. Just hear me out, give it a chance and promise me you will go to the signing agreement next week."

"Fuck fine! Do you ever shut the fuck up?"

Miroku grinned. "No I dont, now at the conference you need to pretend you've known about all this information I've just told you, you need to make it clear that you would love to help out. Millions are watching and so is Ms. Kagome. Make them proud, I know that this will be the _best decision you will ever make._"

Inuyasha muttered profanities under his breath and shifted to drive, he continued towards the radio station with paparazzi filled street of the red carpet leading to the podium.

The two got out and walked towards the carpet as he stopped for a few photo's but eventual made to the podium.

He cleared his throat and started off with a wave.

"Inuyasha, how is your girlfriend!"

Mr. Takahashi! How do you do?"

"Is it true you smoke pot?"

"Mr. Inuyasha were you actually caught smoking at a bar last weekend?

"My Inuyasha Takahashi!"

"Mr. Inuyasha, how do you feel about hockey season starting?"

"Please tell us about the charity?" asked a CNN reporter. Inuyasha ignored all the stupid questions and answered the one question everyone was dying to know.

"Im doing very well, thank you. I'm sure you all know this but here it is. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, I would like to confirm that all the rumour about me joining the fundraiser, Building Africa are indeed, true. I would be pleased to answer any doubts you have." Inuyasha talked smoothly with the press without any mistakes, even Miroku had to admit it was very good for someone who's just heard all about it 5 minute ago.

xx.

Kagome flicked the up button and changed the channel when a man with great charismatic voice caught her attention.

"-roudly agreed to be participating in this charity, and I am very grateful to have this opportunity to help out, I know that I can't speak much of it now until the upcoming week, but I know that this small group of people deserve to be heard. I would like to thank Ms. Kagome Higarashi, If your watching this. I very much look forward to working with you on this project. Of course a big thank you to all my fans for being so supportive and great for all that I have done, I really appreciate all the support I had during my years and I just wanted to let you know I am very touched by it all and by the continuation of it and the still growing love you've all blessed me with. Thank you to my wonderful family, my beautiful mother, I wouldn't be here without you, god bless you." Kagome looked at the screen almost mesmerized by his beauty and swift sexy voice.

"Stay tuned to hear more news about the upcoming events that I will be holding next week. Thank you." The man gave the smile that fans died for before leaving the podium. Kagome finally pulled her eyes from the screen as it showed Inuyasha and the man she has been in contact with for the past 3 months walk to there black SUV and drive off

For all she knew, He was a rich playboy athlete from what she's read on magazines.

Kagome sighed and turned off her tv before walking over to Sango's room and knocked.

"Gooodnighhtttt Beautiful!" Kagome laughed as she sang to Sango and walked to her medium sized room.

"Goodnight ma'dear, tell the little cuties I say hi tommorow!" She heard Sango reply.

"Will do! You need to come visit Mattea sometime, she say's she misses you! hell they all miss you."

Kagome smiled as they spoke about her adorable classroom cuties she taught.

"Whenever I'm freee, I'll be there Kags. Night again!"

Kagome grinned and layed down on comfy queen sized bed and thought about Miroku and his agreement to the contract. _"Inuyasha Takahashi.._Was the last thing that played through her heard before drifting off to a deep slumber.

xx.

Review, love laydeeshadow


	2. Kagome

Ages: Kagome:23, Inuyasha: 24, Sango:24, Miroku: 26

Sexy and famous NHL hockey player, Inuyasha Takahashi finds himself bending over backwards to get modern witty and beautiful kindergarten teacher Kagome to simply fall in love with him. How can two people from different worlds come together to find love?

**Chapter 2: Kagome's World**

X.X

It was the beginning of October, and the weather went from mildly warm to chilly. Sango had donned a white tank top underneath her black buttoned up cardigan, completed with tightly fitted grey pants and her favourite beige stiletto heels by Christian Louboutin. Working at a lawsuit meant great pay for Sango, she loved to splurge on all high heels and boots.

"Buh-bye buyo, buh-bye now." Sango made pouty faces while cuddling the chubby kitten's face adoringly.

She made sure she had everything before grabbing her big Hermes tout and two other bags with her paper work in it.

Kagome leaves for work 10 minutes before Sango does every day, they were both due at work at 7:00 but Kagome's school is a lot farther than her law office.

The business women happily walked _almost_ four steps from her apartment door before her cellphone rang, like it did _every_ day.

"Bet on its Kagome." Sango whispered to herself, she rolled her eyes at the caller ID and hit the talk button._._

"Sup grandma."

_"Did you make sure the stove is off?"_

"Yes mother."

_"Turned of all the lights?"_

"Jesus yes. How could I ever forget?"

_"Locked the door?"_

"Oh dear god. Bye Kags, love ya."

She heard her best friend giggle slightly and smiled. "_Byeeeee have a great day my love."_

-click-

Yes, her friend was absolutely terrified of the thought of burglars, her house burning down and of course, the electricity bill goin' up.

"Every day." Sango scoffed to herself. Bags in one hand, coffee in the other, she walked to 2008 Honda parked on the side road.

x.x

"Yaaaay, parking space." Kagome mumbled to herself, she was in a _great_ mood today. She turned off her car engine and remembered her phone had beeped. She had a text message from Hojo, another primary teacher that also taught at St. Mary's Elementary School.

_Ohhhh if it ain't Puss in Boots._

Kagome found it _so_ humorous when she made jokes about him. Evidently, it would've been _quite_ annoying if she hadn't.

"_Hey Ms. Kagome, mind if I take you out for lunch on this beautiful day?" _

Seeing that text, she quickly text him back one word before she had to face him in the staff room.

"_Can't."_

Kagome sighed.

"Does this guy _ever_ quit? Wait a minute, PUSS IN BOOT, _neva_ quits." Kagome muttered to herself and turned her phone off.

Kagome decided to push those thoughts away and stepped out of her beat up 1998 Toyota Camry and reached for three big totes in the passenger side. She swiftly locked her _piece of shit_ of a car and walked into the staff room with a big cheerful smile on her face.

Today she had worn a beige blouse a black pencil skirt with two inch black heels.

She walked into the staff room to check her mail box for the morning announcement or any important letters for staff. Usually the principal loved to over fill there boxes with useless crap mail.

"Morning, Kaguya!" Kagome turned around and greeted the secretary who was pouring herself a coffee.

"Good morning sunshine." Kaguya looked at her from head to toe. "My, my, Kagome, don't you look _sexy _this morning."

Kagome winked at her playfully slapping her arm with the announcement paper.

"See you, Kaggie."

People nodded in her direction as she walked passed them making way to her classroom. She swiped her key card to unlock the door and pushed it open, with a swift flick of her finger, the light's brightened the room. Dropping her bags on the floor beside her desk.

She had decorated the room in a way that whenever anyone walked into it, a feeling of bliss and content filled the room. They had a sense of joy wash over them. The atmosphere in there was amazing and with children running around, it was incredible.

She sat down at her desk and opened up her daily planner. "Let's see…" Kagome tapped her chin and thought before writing down swiftly in a neat _teachers_ print.

_Alphabet Practice Booklet's, letter "Bb"_

_Perfect._

Kagome knew the minute she volunteered at a kindergarten classroom for the first time in college that it was what she wanted to do when she got older, it made her feel so satisfied and content working with children.

Kagome's heels made a clinking noise as she made her way back into the staff room and brewed herself a pot of hazelnut coffee for herself and whoever wanted any.

"Hey Kagomfe."

"Haha, hello sweetheart." She responded at the pretty blonde pixie looking women who was munching on a croissant at the treat table.

"Oooooh, try the buttermilk, cranberry bread." She said.

Every day a staff member would bring in a treat for all to enjoy.

"Oh my faaaaav!" Kagome squealed adoringly.

There were croissants, doughnuts, corn bread and muffins. She poured her coffee in a cup and helped herself to a plateful of treats.

The teacher eyed her eat intently for a purpose making Kagome roll her eyes.

_"What?"_

She grinned and took a step towards Kagome,

"So, what's with _you_ and _Li_?" she asked as her grin broadened, she folded her arms and gave her a side view of her face.

Kagome snorted and started walking "Nothing's with _us_."

_Ignore! Ignore! Ignore! _

"Don't lie, it's bad for your health Kagomeeeeee." She sang loudly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and made her way out of the staff room.

"I don't lie, Kaylaaaaa." Kagome sang back.

"Liarrrrrrr,"

"…Ok fine, sometimes I lie."

She rolled her eyes at Kagome's cuteness.

xx.

Kagome hummed a soft tune and happily pranced around the classroom tidying up and un stacked the little chairs. A knock on the door broke her trance.

"Oh hey!"

Kagome smiled at the handsome eight grade teacher who had his shoulder side resting against the door frame with a tie in his hand. He was still in his twenties and was defiantly looking for a special lady to be tied down with, he had his eyes on Kagome.

He was the teacher that every girl thought was "Sexy." (God, you girls know what I'm talkin' about! There's always that one good looking teacher. Don't get me wrong though! He would never stoop that low! He's just a good looking teacher!)

Kagome was a pretty young teacher for her age and the entire male staff took notice of this.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome had to stifle a laugh "What can I do for you mister?"

He joined her laughing and lifted the hand that was holding the tie walking towards her. "These damned ties, I can never do it right."

"Here, let me.." Kagome smiled softly and glanced at him trying to avoid his eyes and slightly tiptoed to reach his height. She placed it around his neck and noosed his tie with perfection.

When she finished, he caressed one side of her cheek and forcing her to look into his eyes. She couldn't help but blush prettily. _She's so gorgeous. I wanna kiss her. _He thought of the beautiful girl in front of him

"Thanks Kagome." He smiled at her meaningfully, making her get lost in his gorgeous blue eyes, and he getting lost in her endless pools of light brown eyes with naturally long thick lashes that he could stare at forever.

"No problem, Syao." Kagome grinned at him like she would with any friend, they were so used to each other that they were normal when they were together.

"The devil's on to _another_ assembly." He went and sat in her chair at her desk, speaking of the principal.

Kagome groaned and sat down on the mini circle table. "Oh _god_,"

"I mean, I like her and all but she talks _way_ too much."

The principal was an older lady who was kind…yet, she was like the women in The Devil's Wear Prada, short haired, blonde and the stiletto's. The only reason the entire group of teacher's disliked her was because she had them work _way_ too much. Having them do unnecessary work on top of teaching.

He chuckled and nodded.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and smiled.

The school bell rung, mentioning the teachers and students that it was five minutes until first period but of course differently for the kindergartens. "I should get going Ms. Higurashi." He said teasingly.

"Then I won't keep you, Mr. Li." Kagome replied and gave him a cute grin.

"I'll see you later, Kagome"

x.x

Kagome's classroom was filled with children running around, a few of them at the house centre, two or three at the sandbox, a couple at the water tub and she herself sat with two that wanted to do work.. _It was a jungle in there_ and Kagome loved the sound of it.

The light switched off motioning everyone to stop what they're doing. "Hand's up high, Hands up high, everybody reach for the sky." All 44 hands flung up in the air dropping whatever they were doing.

_"It's time to tidy up, It's time to tidy up. Boy's and girl's put away your toys, it's time to tidy up!_"

They all started cleaning up.

Kagome smiled at the good listener's and sat on her big comfy black chair that was against the wall, placed right in the middle so that when they students came to the carpet, all eyes were on her.

"_Make a circle, make a circle. Big and round, big and round. Come on everybody, come on everybody. Let's sit down, let's sit down."_ The sound of Kagome's voice filled the room with children's voice's joining in.

"**Hey**, that's my baby!"

"No, it's **mine**!"

"Stop it! It's_ mine_!"

The two girls tugged on the doll and pushed one another.

"Excuse me Erika! Megan! There is absolutely no pushing in my class room! Time out now! It's clean up time!" Kagome scolded at the two.

Kagome took the two girls arms and sat them in two separate chair's behind the carpet where everyone else was. She walked back to her chair.

"Jacob! Toy's away!" Kagome sighed at one of the younger students who were still merely 3 years old, because he was so young, they dont really understand half of the things we tell them. There was always the late birthday's that still don't know the routine yet.

"Jacob, look at where everyone else is?" Kagome asked him

A group of SK girls giggled.

"Girls, don't be rude, he's still young." the little boy slowly made his way and joined the class on the carpet.

"JOSIAH! How do you sit?" Kagome slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes. Another late birthday student, there was 5 December birthday students in the morning and only 3 in the afternoon.

Josiah was on the carpet rolling around cutely.

"Every day you have to be reminded!

"Criss cross apple sauce, hands in your laps." Said Melina, she was a volunteer who was a mother of two students.

Because Kagome was alone, she always welcomed any parents who wanted to volunteer.

Melina picked up Josiah and sat beside him to show him how to sit. "This is how you sit every day, Josiah."

"Yes, Mrs. Rrrrrrrrr" Kagome rolled her eyes and mouthed to Melina "_So cute."_

"To cute."

"All right boys and girls, it took us **way** to long to clean up. Is this how we normally clean up?" she asked the class.

"NOOOOOOOOooooooo"

Kagome smiled at the cuteness and nodded. "That's right, not good at all, let's all show Mrs. Roman how good of a listener you all are next time. Today, Mrs. Roman will be reading you the book called _Cliffords Thanksgiving!"_

Kagome got up off the chair and let Melina sit while she walked to her desk.

"Josiah, Matthew! Sit down, no touching!" Melina scolded the two boys that played with a chart hanging on the board.

She started the story when she was interrupted, _again. _She rolled her eyes at Kagome.

"ZOOOOOM –zoooom-"

"Jaya, what is that in your hand? **Give it to me. Now listen to Mrs. R!**" Kagome grabbed the piece of rubber from the bottom of her shoe that she pretended was a rocket ship. "Kid's have the most _outrageous_ imagination Melina." Kagome told her. "Haha, yes they do. You are a great teacher, Kagome."

Kagome smiled back at her and continued looking at her bench mark books while Melina went on with the story.

"Alright boy's and girl's, we are going to go outside for twenty minutes and then home time. Don't forget to zip up your sweater's, it's chilly out today. Right hands." Kagome lifted her right hand. "Other hand Isabella."

"No, other side!"

"Haha, no Nicholas, the other one!"

"No – no!" Kagome slightly lifted Adrian's right hand.

Kagome lifted her hand to her forehead and began their home time prayer.

"In the name of the father, sun, holy spirit, Amen."

"We worked and played and had our fun and now dear god our work is done, Please be with us on our way and guide us always, lord we pray. In the name of the father, sun, holy spirit, Amen."

"Helper go." The helper of the day got up and walked to their cubbies.

"Blue eyes can go!"

"Black…and brown"

"and grey."

Kagome and Melina kept a conversation going while watching the kids play. "You have a lot of patience Kagome."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "You know what? You either got it, or you don't." Melina nodded and agreed.

"Thank you so much for coming today, Mattea is doing wonderful, no need to worry." Mentioning her one of the two children she taught.

"Mattea is doing so well at home, Kagome. All I'm worried for is Nicholas.." Kagome grinned in understanding.

"His letters, you just need to sit and talk with him at home. I'm doing my best to get him to learn, and you know what? Don't stress over it too much Mel, he'll get it eventually. Every day we can get him to practice for a couple of minutes might do him good." Kagome reassured the single young mother.

"Thank you Kagome." Melina said kindly resting her hand over Kagome's

"I can't stay for the afternoon though, will you let Mattea know that I've got to go run some errands."

"Perfect, you've done enough helping today!" Kagome assured her.

Many of students go to day care from 7 am until 6 pm. Nicholas and Mattea were twins but put in separate classes because Mattea was registered late. It was good for the two because they see each other enough at day care. Nicholas was in the morning class and Mattea in the afternoon.

The two adult's supervised the kids while they played in a little oval fence that blocked the kids in from running out of school property.

Kagome looked down to see who was tugging on her skirt

"Teacher, teacher! Can you do dis?" a little girl asked in a cute voice pointing to her sweater zipper.

"What's my name, Maya?" Kagome raised her eyebrow and bent to her level.

The little girl blushed and giggled. "Ms. Ka-gome! "

"Of course, I can cutie."

It was 11:08 and they had 2 minutes until home time.

"Hey Kagome! Anybody missing today?" asked a woman with her hair up in a bun.

"Oh hey Maria! There all here today." Kagome replied smiling at the day care worker.

"Day care's here!"

The students all yelled and ran inside cutely.

"Yay! Day care!" cried a student who almost fell over from excitement.

"Settle down, Jaya. Don't forget your backpack silly!" The day care lady rolled her eyes at the cute girl who smiled cheekily. "Hehe, ooops!"

"Ms. R, can we have a stickerrr. Pweeeasseeeeee."

Melina looked at Kagome who nodded smiling.

"I want a pwincess one!"

"HOT WHEELS!"

"Oh these bunches are too cute I tell ya."

With all the students gone, Kagome grabbed her purse and headed towards the exit, she was going to leave for lunch just like she had _said_. But of course, there he was. Standing by the staff room, waiting for her.

"Hey Kagome, are you sure you have erran-

"Hello?" Kagome cut him off; pulled out her cellphone land put it to her ear, _and_ walked right past the poor fella avoiding eye contact.

_Oh here comes Mr. Puss in Boots. Oh! Oh! Okay now, Ta-ta, Hojo, _buh bye_ Hojo_

Kagome inwardly giggled to herself as she made jokes of his movement as she walked right past him.

School rules that every teacher had 3 duties a week, whether it be lunch, recess, or morning duty. All teachers must give up their time. Kagome had duty every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. Every Wednesday and Friday she had off.

XX.

"Did you have to pick a fucking two seater?" Inuyasha grunted at his manager before sitting in a small booth.

Rumour has it, that the two were…an _item._

Miroku rolled his eyes and sat down. A waitress soon came to serve them water.

"Anything- to um dr-dri-drink, Mr. Inuy- Sir…?" the red headed waitress asked quietly, hardly making any sense. She fumbled on her pen and pad, dropping it in the process. She blushed cherry red and apologized.

Inuyasha grinned inwardly at the power he had over girls, teenagers and probably married women.

The two men went over some business stuff and finished their lunch. "What exactly did Jalkimo give you for the income tax sheet?" Inuyasha asked him

"Well he said he wanted to sit down with you and talk one on one. You have a meeting with him next Tuesday. 9 am." Inuyasha nodded and quickly signed a few more contracts that Miroku handed him.

"You'll have to stop at East Ex Building yourself to see Mr. Honda."

"Yeah, I was going to today."

Inuyasha sipped on his coffee while reading some papers documents. "Your dad mentioned to me about that campaign he was helping?" Miroku questioned Inuyasha.

He nodded.

"Yeah, research methods for Science and Applied Arts. He wants me in on it but like you know, I've already got so much on my _plate, f_or the next three years." Miroku rolled his eyes as he hinted towards Building Africa. Miroku had started to fill him in on many of the important details and explain a lot of things, showing that the past three months were _indeed_ a lot of paper work for Miroku.

Focusing on there work, Inuyasha finally finished up and put the business stuff away and out of sync he snapped his fingers as if he just won bingo. He looked at Miroku who was now wearing glasses.

"What?" he nonchalantly looked up from his papers with his reading glasses

Inuyasha burst in laughter at his fancy _eye wear_ that made him look so _fucking_ funny.

"Shut up, I lost my contact's you dick." he pushed his glasses higher,

"Where the fuck did you get those?" Miroku ignored him snickering uncontrollably.

Inuyasha finally got it together and remembered what he was thinking of before he got distracted

"About that…_the_ pictures?"

",like you promised." Inuyasha asked him with a notorious smirk on his face. He folded his arms and sat back against the booth.

A couple of day's after hearing about the contract, Inuyasha wanted to see what the girl looked like before he would meet her. He had blackmailed him with something very valuable to him,

He had promised to get him a few photo's of the kindergarten teacher. Evidently, Kagome wasn't exactly famous so it wasn't as easy getting close up snap shot's of her the internet like most girls Inuyasha would know. Having said, Miroku had to get the pictures _himself_ by following her.

_Damned that friggen highschool tape._

"Need I remind you about the ta-

Miroku gave him a dry look and took out a brown folder. "No, you don't. Do you know how much I felt like a fuckin' creep for this?" he asked near a whisper

Inuyasha snorted

"Yup! now hand it over."

Miroku handed him the folder and he opened it eagerly wanting to know what _devil_ had convinced Miroku to spend so much time on this group and have him suffer.

He dropped the folder on the table revealing several photos of a particular _young women_ at a grocery store parking lot.

Miroku eyed him hold the pictures openly and kicked him. "Can you make it any less obvious, you idiot." Inuyasha glared at him and lowered the pictures and hid them in a way that only anyone that walked close could see it.

Inuyasha got lost into the pictures while Miroku stared out the window thinking, it was so strange because he was suppose to be_ famous_ yet he was _normal. _He was just like any regular guy and Miroku respected him for that...acting how he had always acted and not changing because he was now a celebrity.

Miroku looked back and watched a waitress heading towards there way to walk past towards the back door "AHEM! _pizza_." he coughed loudly.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha looked up at him oddly.

"Hide the stalker pictures you fucking retard! didn't you notice I did code red?" Miroku hissed at him.

The waitress eyed the two when she passed them wondering what they were hiding but did nothing of it.

"What the hell is, AHEM _pizza_? out of all things you picked _pizza_ for_ code red_?" Inuyasha gave him an incredulous look.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his Manager and went back to look at the pictures.

There were a few close ups on her face, a whole frontal view and a back view. Obviously they were photos taken when she wasn't exactly _aware _that _someone _was taking pictures of her.

_Wow.._

Inuyasha looked at the photos that were a view of her walking to her car before intently flipping through the photos. _Even I feel like a fucking creep staring at these._

On the twentieth photo of so was of the auburn haired girl who was bending over…

_Pervert…_ Inuyasha pictured Miroku snapping away at the girl picking up something she dropped.

_I mean, she's got a _really_ nice ass..._

Inuyasha snapped his head away from the pictures. What he thought what he was about to say were the _exact _opposite.

"She's fucking ugly!" Inuyasha yelled loudly closing the folder.

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "Liar."

"Pfft! Am not!"

"It's written all over your face." Miroku retorted coolly and rolled his eyes giving him an incredulous look that read _you've got to be kidding me _look and proceeded on drinking his water.

"She's fat!"

"Oh dear god, she's skinnier than Kikyou."

"Her nose is too big!" That didn't even make sense because her nose was _perfect_.

"It's_ more_ perfect than yours."

"What the hell is she wearing? She's dressed like a whore!" Miroku gave him an incredulous look, _again._

_Does he ever quit? _

Miroku rubbed his temples, he was giving a headache like usual.

"She's wearing _jeans_ and _sweater_."

"I think her left arm is longer than the other!" Miroku remained his posture having a staring contest with the _10 year old_.

_I swear to god I don't get paid enough._

"How can you tell, she's holding two grocery bags."

"Yeah, well… her car is crap! " Inuyasha crossed his arms and gave him the final last straw like it was the ending conclusion to particularly no point he was trying to _prove_.

Miroku sighed, getting rather _very_ impatient at whom he had to put up with his shit on a daily basis.

"What do you expect, she's a kindergarten teacher. My god!" He roared finally bursting. Miroku _raised_ both of his arms.

"Your causing a scene, Miroku." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Miroku sighed heavily ran his hand through his chestnut hair.

"Either fucking way you're going to be seeing her, _a lot_. You asked for the pictures and I got them. Nothing you can do about her nose, clothes, arms or whatever else you've got to complain about."

Inuyasha scoffed and looked out the window

"Damn, here comes the paparazzi's. Let's go." Inuyasha smugly grabbed the_ folder_ and pulled out his sunglasses. Inuyasha left a hundred dollar bill on the table that covered more than half of the bill. The two headed for the back door.

When the two reached their separate vehicles Miroku called out and stopped the famous athlete from opening his Ferrari door. "Ahem?"

"What? What the hell are smirking at?" Inuyasha asked him impatiently.

"The folder?"

Inuyasha's brow twitched and lifted his arm with the folder to hand it to him, Miroku 's smile broadened and snatched the folder from his hands.

"Oh I almost forgot, I need to know if you want to go to an autograph signing tomorrow at seven PM? Lesion Arena." He asked Inuyasha still smirking.

"Text me before 3 pm today." Miroku waved at him with a grin and got in his own white Audi vehicle.

Inuyasha glared at the vehicle drive away and muttered. "Damn pervert."

He expertly backed out of the parking spot and drove towards his meeting with Mr. Honda.

xx.

Reviewwwww :) hey guys! Feel free to follow me on twitter : tracythanhle instagram : tracythanhle and tumblr : .com


End file.
